The Right Way
by imre infinite
Summary: Kai comes out of the closet, but Voltaire is not to happy about it. He makes a phone call, and Kai ends up at the Right Way - a super homophobic place made to cure gayness. YAOI, YURI.
1. Chapter 1

**Cookie:** Well, there goes the first chapter of my new fic. I don't really like this first chapter, but it's got to be there… Yeah, just give it a chance! Please!

**Kai:** Jeez, no need to beg!

**Cookie: **Yeah, sorry… I'm not begging! *sounds begging* Now, someone take the warnings.

**Kai: **You're not blind, are you? *raising eyebrow* The other guys haven't come yet.

**Cookie:** Yes, right. Okay, then you can take the warnings. *giggle*

**Kai:** *rolls eyes* The warnings are YAOI and YURI, and swearing… And stuff.

**Cookie:** Right, and the main pairing is Kai/Takao. There will be other pairings too, but let's come to that later. The point is that I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. And I'm rating it T, but if needed I'll change it. *wiggles eyebrows*

.x.

Kai Hiwatari was a fifteen-year-old boy living with his grandfather Voltaire in a big mansion in Bay City. Voltaire was very strict, and Kai had strong boundaries and high standards to follow. Also, as Voltaire was very rich and very much away, Kai spend most of his time alone, at school or at home. He didn't really have any friends, not that he wanted any ether. He was better of alone, after his own opinion. Many thought he looked scary.

The fifteen-year-old had to shades of grey-blue hair and crimson eyes. He was not really to tall, only 1,68 meters, but something about him made him look at least a head taller than everybody, no matter how tall they were. It was also something about his attitude; he seemed cold and unfriendly. And really – he tended to be so as well, but the thing that often stroke people first, was the blue facial paint across his cheeks formed as triangles.

This particular day, a very nice and sunny actually, Kai was sitting in his room thinking. Today he was going to tell him. Tell his grandfather the truth. He was sick of living a lie, pretending. Besides, what was the point? It wasn't like anything would happen when he told him. He didn't really understand why it was hard for him. Was it because it would make him different from most other people? – Of course not. Kai couldn't cared less if he was an elephant surrounded with a flock of mice. No, that wasn't the problem. He was already different, some way or another.

.x.

Kai heard the front door open, and then close again. Voltaire was home. That meant that anytime soon it would be time for supper, and Kai would be asked to come down. Kai had never liked eating supper with Voltaire. He didn't even like him, and as far as he concerned; Voltaire didn't like Kai ether. The only reason he bothered to have Kai staying with him was because his parent was dead, and as it was against the law for a fifteen-year-old to live alone, that was the only option. Of course, he could place him in an orphanage, but Kai might come in handy one day.

"Kai!"

That was his signal; this meant that supper was ready. Kai walked out of his room and down to the dining room. Voltaire was sitting at his usual place with the table, eating some sort of meat from a plate in front of him.  
Across the table was Kai's usual place. He sat down on the chair and started eating, not once looking at Voltaire. Not because he was scared, because he wasn't, but because he didn't like looking at him.

.x.

It was at the end of the meal, and not a single word had been shared through the meal, as always. But as soon as he was done, he always asked Kai what he had been doing. Not because he cared, but to make sure Kai wasn't hurting his reputation or anything.

"So, Kai – what have you been doing today?" Voltaire asked in a quiet, but firm, voice.

Kai sighted. He hated that question, from one simple reason: it was asked in the same damn way every single day.

"I've been thinking. I have something to tell you," Kai said simply, not looking or sounding scared or nervous. He wasn't any of them ether, he simply didn't care what his grandfather meant about the case, because in addition; it had nothing to do with him.

Voltaire looked at Kai, nodding to make him keep going.

"I'm gay," Kai said, deciding to just say it straight forward.

Voltaire gazed at Kai. Minutes went by before he said anything. "Get out!" His voice was loud and angry. "You are in no position to say such thing! I want you to leave this house, and not to come back before you have understood what you just said and realized that it was wrong. Now leave!"

Kai stood up, gazing at Voltaire, not being even a little bit surprised by the reaction, and left the room.

.x.

It was getting late. The sun was no longer shining, but putting the city in a low dim. A cold breeze flew through Kai's hair, hiding his crimson eyes and making him look quite a bit scarier if you'd happen to meet him. He was leaning against a brick wall, only a block away looking at the few people crossing the street to get home. A small part of Kai also wanted to go home, telling Voltaire that he was only joking about being gay, that he was very sorry, so that he could get into his comfy bed and fall into a dreamless sleep. But it was a small part, a very small part. That particular part of Kai was too small to be listened to. The other part, the part Kai listened to, said that if Voltaire was going to be like that, it was his own problem, not Kai's. Voltaire didn't like him anyway, so what difference did it make if he came home or not?

.x.

It was almost noon, when Kai realized it was Monday – school. Kai hardly ever went to school, but today he actually _wanted_ to go. He was cold and hungry. If he was fast, he would catch lunch. Besides, he couldn't stand being wet. He needed to get dried up, but as the rain that had been pouring down for hours didn't seem to stop, he would have to get to school, and he could find some cloths there. Maybe he had some in his locker…

As Kai started to walk against the big, grey school building, the rain got worse. His facial painting had turned into blue stripes racing down his cheeks, and coloring his white shirt with blue dots.

A few minutes later, Kai entered the grey prison, as he liked to call it, just in time for lunch. As he entered the big cafeteria, the closest turned to look at him. They all glared at him, wet and dirty after a night outside, some of them whispering among themselves. Nobody dared to say anything aloud; they had all learned not to joke with Kai when a boy had tried to annoy him, and he ended up at the nurse for unknown reasons. The kid never really recovered.

There was something about Kai, something that scared everybody. Sure; he was very attractive, but also scary. Besides, his 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude of his really made it all clear. _Don't_ ever, under _any_ circumstances, mess with Kai Hiwatari. It was like an unwritten rule or something.

"What are you looking at?" Kai shot at a blond girl, around Kai's own age.

"N-nothing…" she whispered as she looked down, blushing horribly and looking as if she was about to cry. A brunette whispered something in her ear, and stroke her back.

Kai just snorted loudly and went to find his food. Once his trail was filled, he walked against a random table, already full even though several tables where free, but he knew that once they understood that he wanted to sit there, they would move automatically.

.x.

Once next period started, Kai left the cafeteria just as everybody else, and walked towards his locker. He opened it, and found it rather empty; no pictures, no books, no nothing. It was completely empty.

"Oh well, I should have guessed it…" Kai thought to himself – he had never put anything in it, so why would he expect anything to appear now?

Kai glanced down at his body. His cloths were almost dry now, but they were still uncomfortable to wear.

Kai knew exactly what to do. He walked through the hall with white and purple walls. His shoes made a funny tapping noise as they met the white floor.

He hurried through the hall; he didn't like the smell. It smelled like… well, it smelled bad!

He showed the doors to the locker room up, and walked in. The heat hit him like a gun, and the smell didn't make it any better; it smelled like old gym-socks, but Kai just ignored it and walked through the room. He was looking for cloths.

The only locker that was unlocked didn't have cloths that Kai really liked. He could break into one, but that would just cause more trouble than he already was in. He pulled off his own cloths, and quickly got dressed with the unfamiliar cloths lying on the bench in front of him – a pair of old, light blue jeans and a Metallica T-shirt. Kai was not fond of Metallica, but it was better that his own sticky, dirty white (now also blue) shirt.

Just then, a bunch of guys entered the locker room from the gym, all in the same sweaty blue and yellow gym uniform.

A red-haired boy, about Kai's own size, looked at the cloths Kai was wearing. "Hey, those are mine!" he said angry, most lightly not aware of whom he was talking to.  
Kai looked at the redhead. "Got a problem with that?" he shot and sent him a death glare – the one that makes you want to lie down and die.

The redhead looked at Kai, now suddenly looking scared. "N-no. Of course not!" he studded with a low and pitchy voice. He didn't say anything else, just looked down, still looking scared, and whispered something to a friend of his.

Kai sent them all a last glare, before walking out of the locker room. He continued through the halls, until he was out of the school, and walked towards the record store. A blond, really cool girl worked there. She had long, crimson colored hair, and big dark emerald colored eyes. She was quit pretty, and if it wasn't for the fact that Kai was gay, he would probably ask her out. Victoria Sawery was her name. She was from Northern-Ireland, but was in Japan to study designs and fashion.

"Hello, Kai!" Victoria said as Kai entered the store. She smiled brightly, and left the counter.

"Sawery," Kai greeted and almost smiled at her, but just only.

"Wow, what happened to you cloths? No offence, but that is so not your style!" Victoria complained as she noticed the unusual cloths Kai wore.

Kai rolled his eyes, and looked at the cloths he was wearing. "Their not mine, Vic. I kind off stole them from this guy at school."

"Why?" Vic simply replied and glared at the cloths. It was easy to see that she was not happy about the cloths, at least not for Kai.

"Well, I came out of the closet yesterday," Kai answered after thinking a bit.

Vic was the only one who knew that Kai was gay, until yesterday, as she was a friend-like person to Kai.

"… I don't get what _that_ has got to do with you cloths. But congrats, man!" Vic said and hugged Kai, but soon pulled away as she knew that Kai was _not_ a hugging-person.

"Well, Voltaire kicked me out," Kai said slowly, meeting Vic's gaze.

Vic looked at Kai. "Aw, poor think!" she said, and looked sympathetic at him.

"Don't worry about it. I've slept in the rain before," Kai said simply, not wanting to get further into this. "Just leave it."

Victoria looked as if she really wanted to know, but kept quiet. "So anyways, what brings you here today?"

Kai smirked and looked at the girl in front of him. "You don't happen to have cloths I might could use?" he asked.

"Not unless you want to wear a dress. You know very well that I never wear pants," Vic stated, and gazed at the window just as two boy's, both looking much like Victoria only with black hair, on at Victoria's age, and one a few years older. The youngest boy was wearing a white shirt, a green tie and black pants. His hair was a bit long, and pulled together in a pony-tail. Kai guessed that was Victoria's twin. The older boy, looking slightly taller than Kai, had very short, raven-black hair, and wore a dark purple, almost black, T-shirt with white details and a pair of jeans.

"Con! Mikey!" Victoria exclaimed as the boys entered the shop. "Kai, this is Conor and Michael, my brothers. Guys, this is my friend Kai."

One of the brothers, the twin, hugged Victoria as the other smiled warmly.

Kai understood that Victoria probably wanted to spend some time with her brothers, and therefore were about to leave.

"Hey, Kai," Vic said as he was about to open the door. "You can barrow some cloths from Michael. I reckon you don't want to wear _those_."

.x.

A few minutes later, Kai thanked Michael for the cloths, and then left after assuring him that he would get his cloths back as soon as he had the opportunity to get his own.

Kai left the record store, and headed towards the grocery store, leaving the redheads cloths behind. He knew that he had hidden enough money in his left shoe for a small meal; he always had money in his shoe in case of an emergency. Now he knew that was wise of him.

.x.

It was getting quite late when Kai headed back to the same spot he had slept in last night. It was just around the corner from the mansion, and a small roof might cover him from rain. Not that it did last night, but maybe the rain wouldn't be to heavy this night. The clouds easily reviled that it soon would rain.

Kai was right; just an hour later the rain was pouring down, heavier than earlier, and after only a few minutes Kai was soaking again. But as he had no where else to go, he found him self asleep and far away in dream land after only minutes.

.x.

One week had gone since he had been thrown out. Although he felt a bit bad about it, he had lived on Victoria's money. She had also offered him to sleep at her place, but that he had turned down. He didn't want to be a bother, and besides he had no problem with a little bit rain and a hard ground. He was getting used to it by now. It wasn't like this was the first time Voltaire had thrown him out. As Kai's parents died when he was only a young child, Voltaire had raised him. Kai could say with his hand on his hard that living with Voltaire was _not_ easy. Voltaire was very judging, and wanted Kai to be perfect. But as Kai wasn't, as _no one_ was, things were hard for Kai. Manly, Voltaire was the reason why Kai was as he was – Voltaire had raised him with out emotions, and that turned Kai cold and unfriendly, if I may say that.

Today the sun was shining bright, something it hadn't done all week. As his cloths were dry, his only problem now was the hunger. He couldn't steal anything – security was high, as they had been having trouble with shoplifting before. There for that was not an option. Yet again he had to ask Victoria. He didn't like it, but it was his only option. Well, except for Voltaire of course, but he would probably kill him if he saw him.

Therefore the dual haired started walking towards the record store again. He knew that Sawery wasn't working today, but she had an apartment above the record store. It was very small, especially for Kai who was used to a lot of space, but he actually liked it there.

He knocked on the wooden door, when he had walked up the stairs from the record store, and waited for someone to open. After a few seconds the door opened and Victoria's smiling face appeared. "Hey, Kai. Come on in!"

Kai smiled, and walked into the small living room.

"You hungry?" Victoria asked and looked at Kai. "I just made dinner."

Kai didn't say anything, his stomach talked for it self. Victoria giggled, and walked over to the kitchen-part of the living room, and soon returned to the couch where Kai was sitting with to plates filled with colorful food.

.x.

It was close to midnight, when Kai exclaimed that he had to go. However, this time Victoria insisted on having him stay. "If I'm really a friend, I wouldn't let you live outside," she said and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Really."

But really, Kai was tired of sleeping on the grown, freezing and dirty, not having food.

"Kai, please…" Victoria said and smiled friendly. At last Kai nodded, and Victoria set up a mattress for him. Only a few minutes later Kai was fast asleep.

.x.

**Cookie:** There you go… As I said above, I'm not happy about it, but I would appreciate it if you gave it a chance. Comments are welcome! Tell me weather you liked it or not, give me tips if you have! And Kai is still asleep.. -.-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cookie:** New chapter! Hope you like it, but it's short… Very shot… Anyways; The warnings Kai?  
**Kai:** For this chapter, nothing, but soon YAOI and YURI will appear.  
**Cookie: **And I don't own any likeness of Beyblade, but I own everybody else.

.x.

Kai woke up as someone shook him violently, digger sharp nails into his naked skin. It was not Victoria: _That_ was for sure. It was a male. A wild guess, and Kai would say someone who knew him, but has something strongly against him. There was only one there _could_ be; Voltaire.

Kai quickly opened his eyes, and looked into Voltaire's eyes. Surprisingly, they were soft. Kai raised an eyebrow, and looked at his grandfather.

"Kai! I've been worried sick!" Voltaire exclaimed and shook Kai again, but not violently in a way that say 'I hate you', but in a way that actually say 'I've been worried sick'.

"Never again must you leave me! Come on now, let's get you home," Voltaire said and pulled Kai out of the bed, than – what surprised Kai most – he hugged him! Kai did definitely not understand what was going on. Nevertheless, he didn't show it.

"Let's get home, and you'll have a big dinner. You must be starving!" Voltaire said, before he headed to the door.

Kai followed, sending Victoria a confused glare, before walking out as well.

.x.

As soon as Kai and Voltaire were back at the mansion, Voltaire gestured the dual haired to sit down. Kai did as he was told, and looked at his grandfather.

"Kai, it was a very big mistake I made when I threw you out. I should of course have been more sympathetic," Voltaire said as he sat down on the opposite chair from Kai.  
This would make most people happy, but the dual haired was sure there was something more to it, just as always.

"Dorothea will find you something to eat," Voltaire said. "Dorothea!"

Dorothea was their English maid. She cleaned, cooked and did everything else she was asked to do. She was quite nice, but she was getting old. Kai didn't doubt that she soon would be replaced. Voltaire wanted them to be "young and fresh" as he said. You got more out of them, apparently.

Soon Kai had a plate full with food in front of him. Voltaire was sitting in a on the other side of the table, looking at Kai as he put the food in his mouth. He obviously wanted to talk about something, and whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Kai put down his food, declaring it finished, and looked at Voltaire.

"Kai, we should have a little talk," he said and smiled. It looked fake, and it _was_ fake.

When Kai didn't answer, he kept on. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you with you… condition," he said, unwillingly saying the last word. "I should have been sympathetic towards you, and from no one that is the plan."

Kai frowned and looked at his grandfather. He knew that this held something he wouldn't like. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure it was _something_. It was the only reasonable explanation of Voltaire's sudden change of attitude.

"Now you should get some sleep, I'm sure you are very tired," Voltaire said.

"Why would I be tired? You just woke me up at Victoria's," Kai said, crossing his arms.

"Do as I say," Voltaire said, doing his best while keeping his voice straight. "I'll need to talk to you later."

Kai frowned. He was about to ask why he couldn't just talk now, as he was here, but as he wasn't really that into talking with Voltaire, he just ignored him and walked to his room.

.x.

A few hours later, Kai heard Voltaire talking in the phone in the room next to his. He couldn't properly hear the conversation, but the words he understand was "Kai" and "right". They kept repeating themselves, until the conversation ended and footsteps got closer to Kai's room.

"I've just been on the phone, Kai," Voltaire said, sounding quite happy. "I was talking with this woman, Mariko Saga, and she says there is an open spot for you at her institute."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What _kind_ of institute are we talking about?" he asked suspicious.

"To cure you illness of course. What did you think?" Voltaire answered with a small laugh, as if it was the most obvious thing. He patted Kai's shoulder and looked at him. "It's okay to be nervous."

"My _illness_?" Kai said, not sounding too happy. He wasn't sure what this was about, but he thought he had a pretty good idea.

"Don't worry, Kai. The people at _the Right Way_ are amazing. One of the best institute in the world, actually. People come from all over the world!" Voltaire said, sounding exited. "Not, you should get your bags packed. They are taking in a new group tomorrow, so we'll take the train 6:00 AM."

.x.

**Cookie:** Yes, I know it's short. Please don't kill me.

**Kai:** Please don't kill _me_.

**Cookie:** *rolls eyes* Don't be such a baby! *turns to readers* Anyways, I know it's really short, but that is because if I don't cut it here, it will just go on and on forever.

**Kai:** Just review, so I can go.

**Cookie:** You'll get company soon! *grins* And again, sorry it's so short! I'm embarrassed! D: But the next one will be longer, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cookie: **I'm baa-aack! *grins*

**Kai: **Oh joy… *rolls eyes*

**Cookie: ***ignores* Okay, this is the new chapter. I hope you like it. And the names that I use, that you've never heard of – those I just make up. Disclaimer, Kai?

**Kai:** The cookie-monster doesn't own any likeness of Beyblade. She doesn't really own the plot ether, because its based on a movie.

**Cookie:** Yes, the movie is called "But I'm a Cheerleader!" As I really love that movie, I just had to make a fanfiction out of it, and this is an AU, kind off, if I didn't mention that, and the "program" at The Right Way will be a bit different from the film, but I'll try my best to keep it like the film as much as it is possible. But anyways, warnings Kai.

**Kai:** There will me a little bit Kai/Rei in this one, but - *interrupted*

**Cookie:** Sorry about that, I don't like that. At all. But it's got to be written, because… well, I feel like I need it. Please don't kill me for this D: And remember: Kai/Takao is the MAIN PAIRING!!!

.x.

"Hello, and welcome to _The Right Way_. My name is Mariko Saga, and I am the owner of this institute. You must be Kai Hiwatari?"

Kai had arrived at the anti-gay prison and was now standing in front of a very fat and short woman with black hair, dark brown eyes and a very disgustingly sweet voice. She was wearing a neon pink blazer, whit a matching skirt and a white shirt. She reached to shake Kai's hand, but he pulled it away and nodded.

"And you must be his guardian? Mr Hiwatari?" Mrs Saga said, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Yes, that is me. I'm Kai's grandfather. I am very worried for my grandson. I hope it's not too late?" Voltaire asked, sounding very concerned, but anyone who knew him would see that it was only an act.

"We'll do our best, Mr Hiwatari. Now, Kai, the ceremony will soon begin. Two other boys were also supposed to come, but I just got a phone call that they lost their bus, so I guess there will be only you. Now, we should get going," she said, smiling sweetly. "Mr Hiwatari, you are of course welcome to stay!"

Voltaire sighted. "Oh, that would be lovely, but I have to get back to work," he said, and then turned to Kai. "Good luck!"

Mrs Saga smiled as Voltaire left. She turned around and walked towards a big, white door. Kai hadn't seen it before now, but the walls were bright pink in this room, and the furniture was bright blue.

"In here we hold the ceremony. This is also where we eat," Mrs Saga said as she opened the door. A room full of teens in different ages appeared. The girls wore neon pink uniforms, just like Mrs Saga's, and the boys wore identical in blue, just with pants. Laughter and speeches were sheared among them, but when they saw Mrs Saga the room turned quiet.

"Hello, children," she said loudly so all the students could hear her. "This is our newest member, Kai Hiwatari."

A few of the students mumbled their greetings, but Kai didn't seem to care or notice.

"Kai, please tell us a bit about your self," Mrs Saga smiled and looked at Kai,

Kai frowned. "I'm Kai, I'm 15 and I play the drums," he said firm.

Kai had played the drums since he was eight years old, but even though he had played for that long, he wasn't really that good. He started to play to annoy Voltaire, and kept on because he sucked. However, as years went by he god better, and now he was kind of good, but still not _that_ good.

.x.

The ceremony went by slowly, and Kai didn't pay much attention. Mrs Saga had given him one of the hideous boy's uniform, and asked him to change. He had done as he was told, as he was too tired to discuss it.

"Mr Kon, Mr Hiwatari, will you please stay? I'd like to have a little talk with you," Mrs Saga said sweetly as she fixed her blazer. Kai waited, and a boy with raven black walked over to him. "Hey, I'm Rei," the boy said and smiled. He had a small accent, as if he weren't from Japan.

"I'm Kai," he answered and his lips curved in an almost-smile.

"Great, you guy's have greeted. Well, as that is over with – Rei, as all the three your former roommate got out-examinated, you need a new one, and as Kai is the only option, he will be put in your room. Kai, I'm warning you – Rei have been here for two years, as you remember there are only two ways to get out: to be out-examinated or to be pulled out. Rei has done ether, and I ask you _not_ to follow his example! I would ratter put you in another room, but at the time this one is the only one open." Mrs Saga said and looked strictly at Kai, before turning to Rei. "You are responsible to show Kai around, but let's take that tomorrow. Now just get to bed, and remember: you are not to peek in the girls sleeping hall, no matter how tempting that can be," Mrs Saga giggled girly and walked away from the boys.

Rei shock his head. "Jeez, how stupid can you get? She runs an institute for gay people, and she thinks we want to take a peek at the girls."

Kai snorted and frowned as the neon pink dot disappeared. "Anyways, we should get back to our room. You don't want to see Saga get angry," Rei said and chuckled.

He headed for the door, and Kai followed. Soon they were inn a hall with several doors. Rei opened on, which said "Room 14". Underneath that, there was a table, where someone had written with a quite bad handwriting "Rei, Sazuke, Theodore & Charlie".

Rei cleaned the table, and rewrote his own name. He handed Kai the pen, and Kai wrote his, but with a slightly nicer handwriting.

The raven-haired opened the door, and let Kai in. The room was quite boring. Four single beds were pleased in each corner, all with nightstands and a dresser. One of the beds were very messy, Kai guessed that one was Rei's. Cloths was lying on the bed, some on the floor next to it, and magazines and pictures covered the wall above and his nightstand. A pocked book was pleased on his pillow.

"Home, sweet home," Rei chuckled.

Kai saw his bag next to the door, and took it to one of the beds, on the other side of the room, in case Rei was one of those people you should stay away from if you wanted some peace. Once Kai had gotten himself comfortable, he looked at Rei. "Your not Japanese, are you?" he asked, and studied him.

Rei chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm Chinese," he answered, with that small accent of his.

"I could tell…" Kai said, before undressing. He walked over to the door, and switched of the lights and went back to his bed.

"What did you do that for?" Rei asked, and switched his reading lamp on.

"Turn it off, I'm going to sleep," Kai said in a voice that made you understand that you should do as he said. Rei switched the lamp of again, and Kai went to sleep. What Rei did, no one really knows…

.x.

The next morning the two boys walked into the big room where they had been last night. The room now had several tables, all with different teens in those ugly uniforms, eating and talking. Kai was not a morning person. He therefore walked over to an open table, by him self, making sure that the Chinese didn't follow him. He wanted to be alone.

So much for _that_.

Rei walked over to the table, followed by some pink and blue people. All of them presented themselves for Kai, but he didn't bother to listen. He just finished his meal, and left the room. He was fully aware that he was supposed to stay there until they was asked to go to the different rooms, but why should he care?

How ever, just as he was about to leave the room, a loud, sweet voice was heard through the speakers. "Attention please!" The annoying, sweet voice of Mrs Saga said. "All please go through the door at the left side, and enter the room with the number of your level. All level one's, will go to room number two!"

People left their seats and walked towards the door. Kai saw that there was indeed, as Voltaire had said, people from all over the world – black as white.

As Kai knew there was only two ways to get out of this place, and to be pulled out was out of the question, he followed the other teens, and found door number two.

Inside several chairs were placed. About 10 boys and girls where there, including Kai, and they all found their seats. On one chair an adult man in blue sat, smiling brightly.

"Hello, and welcome to step two!" the male said. "Oh, I almost forgot – Mr Hiwatari, you are still in step one, am I right?"

Kai nodded slightly, folding his hands.

"Well, I'm Itsuki, however we should get one with step one for you now, then! Step one is to admit that you are homosexual. To say 'I'm gay'" the male said and smiled.

Kai shrugged. "I'm gay," he said with out hesitate.

Itsuki looked a little surprised that it went so fast, but kept on smiling. "Oh, that went well. I guess we can go on to step two then! Are you ready for step two?"

None of the teens seemed to be to enthusiastic, but they all nodded and said yes.

"Step two is to find the reason why you are gay. Maybe there is something from you past, maybe something that happened to you, someone you knew who confused your sexuality, or maybe something entirely different. Everybody, you'll get two minutes to think, and if some of you come up with something, then you are welcome to share it!" Itsuki said enthusiastic and clapped his hands.

The two minutes went by, and Itsuki asked for any background. A blond girl, probably from somewhere north, raised her hand.

"Yes, Sarah?" Itsuki said and looked at her.

"I don't know if this could be the reason, but I grew up with my two parents. My father never had a job, so my mother had to make the money. Do you think that could be it?" the Blondie asked shyly.

.x.

The rest of the class, if you can call it that, went by with people telling about different theories about why they turned gay. Kai didn't pay much attention, and at the end of the class Itsuki asked them to try figure it out by next time. Those who had managed step two were to get on to step three.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Kai found himself talking a lot to Rei, who was quite attractive, but nothing for Kai when all came to all.

When night came, and they where sent to each their rooms, Rei found out that it was a good idea for the two of them to "bond".

"Come on, we are going to spend a lot of time together, so why not get to know each other? For example, what do you like to do?" Rei asked and came to sit next to Kai on his bed.

Kai sighted, but smiled. Almost. "I play the drums…"

And the conversation kept on from there. Somehow, somewhere, in the conversation, their lips connected. Kai pulled away, confused, and looked at the other male.

"I'm so sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!" Rei apologized, and walked a bit away.

Kai looked at him, and shrugged. "Oh, why not? Now as where here, why shouldn't we have some fun?"

… and that was how the two of them ended up in a make out session.

.x.

**Cookie: **Writing the last part, killed my mood. I was SO happy that Alexander Rybak won the Eurovision Song Contest! I'm so happy, but then I wrote this … But if your gay and in a place, full of gay people, the odds are pretty high that you'll kiss one of them… Right? *smiles apologetic*

**Kai:** *rolls eyes* You just think we are pervs don't you?

**Cookie:** Hehehe… eh, no? *ironic*

**Kai:** I don't like you, do you know that?

**Cookie:** You should! I gave you company, Rei is here now! *waves at Rei*

**Rei:** If we ignore her, do you think she'll leave?

**Cookie:** I won't *grins* Anyways, those of you who are reading this – like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Cookie:** Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I was honestly not sure what to do now. I'm sorry if it sucks, but this is what you get.  
I just wanted to say that as I don't know how old Emily is supposed to be, I just pretends that she is 14. Don't kill me for that, I won't change it anyways! Another thing is that I use dollars, instead of yen, because it would be a hell for me to calculate how much money I need for the different things that might appear in this fic. Now, Rei, take the warnings?

**Rei:** Nothing needs to be warned for this time…

**Cookie: **Okay them, Kai – take the disclaimer please?

**Kai: **Don't you think they got it by now? They all know that you don't own us, so just forget it already! *sounds annoyed, but calm*

**Cookie:** *thinks* Yeah, Kai… Your right. I won't bother with the disclaimer on the other chapters, because we all know that my name isn't Takao Aoki, and I don't earn money on it no matter how awesome that would be! … Now, to the story!

.x.

Kai had been at the Right Way for nearly two months. He and Rei still had their fun, but that was all there were to it. Kai wasn't looking for love, he was looking for a way out of this place – but why not have some fun while he was locked up?

Today Kai was dressing to go to the ceremony, a new bunch of newbie's where coming anytime soon, and Kai loved watching the embarrassed and scared faces of the new kids.

When the hideous uniform was on, Kai walked down, but with one slight change – the white shit was replaced by a colorful T-shirt that were most lightly to be confiscated.

Kai awoke Rei, and together they went down to the ceremony. As always the crowd of pink and blue were talking and laughing.

The room went quiet immediately when the door opened and Saga walked in followed by five newbie's. Kai didn't get a real look at them.

"Silence please," Saga said, even though the room was absolutely quiet. "Today we have five new teens with us. Remember to give them a warm welcome! Now, will you please introduce yourselves?"

A girl with short, ginger colored hair and blue eyes hidden behind big, round glasses. She was wearing something alas a tennis outfit, as if she were going to the tennis court. She showed her glasses further up her nose, and took a step forward.

"My name is Emily York. I'm 13 years old, I've played tennis for years so I'm very good, and I'm smart enough to outrange you any day," she said and stuck up her nose.

Kai already then decided that he didn't like her. She sounded way to bossy for him to like. This Emily York girl just seemed like one of those who thinks they are something – when really, their not.

A tall boy with black hair, with a golden brown stripe on the right side of his bangs, pushed Emily aside and grinned at the crowd. He was the only one who didn't seem to nervous. His eyes were turquoise and sparkled of excitement. "I'm Yoji. I'm 14 years old, and I play both the piano and the guitar," he said, but not in a bragging way. He seemed cool, but a bit to noisy. Not Kai's type of friend.

A short boy stood nervously next to him. Yoji patted the shorter boy's shoulder, and whispered something to his ear. The short one had brown hair with bags that hid his eyes, and thick glasses. "I'm Kenny… I'm 13," he said nervously.

A boy with blond, messy hair and blue eyes. He smiled, but looked as if he didn't really want to be here. "I'm Max, I'm 14 and I play soccer," he said simply and shrugged.

At last Kai's eyes fell on a boy with wonderfully beautiful midnight blue hair and brown eyes. Something about this guy, Kai couldn't understand what, applied to Kai like the most wonderful desert applied to his tongue.

"I'm Takao, I'm 14 and a big baseball supporter," the blue beauty said.

While the presentation was on, Kai slightly nudged Rei, who had his eyes glued to someone. "Better not be blue one…" Kai thought to himself.

"Hey, Rei! We're through," Kai whispered, looking at this Takao.

Rei was to busy drooling to bother to look away. He therefore only lifted his thumb and nodded slowly.

And that is how that relationship ended.

.x.

An hour later, Kai was sitting whit his group in room number 8, where he was a little bit stuck. The task wasn't hard or anything, but he couldn't make himself do it. "Write a four pages essay about why Straight is Great!" All Kai had written was "Gay is the right way!" He had tried to hand it in, but the teacher, if he could be called that, sent him an angry glare, and asked him to write a real essay.

"Have you written your essay today, Kai?" the teacher said. Kai had never bothered to learn his name, but he galled him Idiot, from lack of fantasy.

"No, I haven't," Kai said and shrugged.

Idiot sighted and looked at Kai. "You now that you can't get out from here if you not complete all the steps, right?"

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. But don't worry, I'll find a way." Kai said and smirked.

"… Right, you do that," Idiot said and rolled his eyes.

If he'd only not underestimate Kai…

.x.

Kai was on his was on his way back to his room, but a tiny arm stopped him.

"Kai, I'm so glad I found you. Where is your friend Rei?" Saga asked and smiled sweetly.

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. Haven't seen him since the ceremony." Kai removed his blazer, due to the summer heat, forgetting all about the T-shirt he was currently wearing. His rainbow colored T-shirt, with the print "Gay Pride" on didn't really seem to make Saga that happy.

"Mr Hiwatari, I must ask you to change back into your proper uniform shirt, this one is not appropriate," Saga said and kept as calm as she could, even though her face was starting turn red.

Kai was sick of that lady. "Don't fucking tell me what to do!" He answered aggressively.

"No swearing!" she said, now even redder.

Just because he wanted to annoy her a bit, Kai continued. "What the fuck?! I never fucking swear!"

A giggle was heard from behind Saga. The blue haired beauty and his blond friend were standing behind the small owner of the institute. "Fuck, fucketi, fuck fuck fuck," Takao grinned and looked insolently at Saga.

"That's it! Isolation, NOW!" she bowled angry and pointed at a black door, which said "ISOLATION".

Just then, Rei walked towards them. "What the fuck is she talking about?" he asked the blonde. Max shrugged. "I don't fucking know."

"ALL OF YOU!" she yelled, and pushed them towards the door.

.x.

The four boys, and Saga, was standing inside the isolation room. It was a small room, with several doors.

"You think your so smart, don't you?" Saga said bitterly. "But let me tell you one thing – I know what's going on between you two!"

Saga pointed at Kai and Rei. If she'd only know they were history…

"Hiwatari, Kinomiya – that room! Kon, Mizuhara – _that_ room!" she said, and pushed the boys into two different rooms. Kai grinned widely, when he realized that Takao's last name was Kinomiya – that meant, he was in isolation with him. And they called this a punishment?

"So… you and… Rei, wasn't it?" Takao asked and bit his lip, with a beautiful smile.

Kai laughed. "Rei and me, that's history," he said.

Taka grinned and tried to get comfortable in the terrible cloths. "I'm Takao," he said and reached for Kai's hand.

Kai willingly took it and shook it. "Kai," he said. The smaller hand fitted perfectly into Kai's hand, and he couldn't help but to smile.

.x.

August 2nd. That meant Kai's birthday. Birthdays hadn't really meant that much to Kai, as Voltaire never really made any big deal out of it – just gave him some money and that was that, but for some strange reason Kai had actually been looking forward to this one. Today he was sixteen years old. An envelope had been sent just after breakfast, when Kai and Takao were talking randomly. Saga had delivered it, as they weren't allowed to leave the room when they were in isolation.

"What's that?" Takao asked curiously and moved slightly closer to the dual haired to get a better view as Kai opened it.

Kai looked at letters on the envelope. "It's from my grandfather…," he said, before opening it completely. A card and 100 dollar fell out, as usual. The only thing written on the card was _"Kai, have a nice fifteenth birthday. Voltaire"_

Kai rolled his eyes, and threw the card away. Really, he wanted to throw away the money as well, but then again – they might come in handy one day…

"Happy sixteenth birthday," Takao said grinning and looked at the older guy.

Kai smiled. "At least someone knows my age," he said and softly pushed the bluenette on his shoulder.

.x.

The day had been quite long, and yet it had flew by so fast. As Kai and Takao weren't allowed to leave the room, their food was served in the room, and they were supervised while eating – the boys made sure it looked like they hated each other, that way Saga would think her plan had worked. When they were supposed to have class, they now by the way where in the same class as Kai refused to write that stupid essay, one of the workers had given them books on why being straight was great. Also they were set to write an essay about what they had learned. Kai's essay had four words.

_I didn't learn anything._

Once classes and food where over for the day, all they could do was to talk. Around seven, Rei and Max – who had been let out as they hadn't broken the rules in the same way as Kai and Takao, came by to congratulate Kai and to have a little chat. Saga had let them, because it was Kai's birthday. That was only fair.

It was almost bedtime, when Kai came with an announcement. "You know, Takao," he said and smiled towards the younger boy. "This has been the best birthday I've had."

Somehow, Takao couldn't figure out how, Kai managed to stay his usual self – a bit cold and not to easy to get into, and still be soft. Towards Takao that is.

.x.

**Cookie:** Again – sorry it took so long. But at least, here it is. I hope you enjoyed.  
**Kai:** If you don't mind, we won't be hanging around for the rest of the story… *walks away*

**Cookie:** Hey! HEY! I _do_ mind!

**Kai:** To bad. *grins, and leaves with the others*

**Cookie:** … well that was rude. How is going to take the disclaimers _now_?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here is the new update. Enjoy! (btw – I did go through this, BUT the time is 3:18 AM so I'm really tired, therefore I might miss some (a lot) of mistakes. Let me know if you find any, and I'll fix it up. If I remember .

.x.

One week later, Saga came by the isolation room. The small, chubby woman smiled sweetly towards them. They sat on each side of the small room, so it would look like as if they couldn't stand each other. Their plan seemed to work.

"I think you have suffered isolation for long enough now. You are free to go to your room. Mr Kinomiya – I want you in the same room as Hiwatari. You seem to have gotten some sense into his head." Saga sent Kai a sceptical look, but shook it off.

"Your right, Mrs Saga. Mr Kinomiya _have _made me realize what a sin I've been living." Kai spoke with clear sarcasm in his voice. However, Saga didn't seem to notice. Kai continued. "Takao is good for me!" The last sentence on the other hand, that was true. Takao was good for Kai, just not in the way Saga wished. She smiled. "Good! Now, off you go."

The two teens were finally out of the small isolation room. Together they walked down the hallway. The bluenette's hair flew as they walked in a way Kai couldn't take his eyes of. He couldn't understand this. Why was suddenly changing so much when he was around Takao? Somehow it felt so strange, but yet so good. Finally he felt like he could be himself around the blue-haired beauty.

"Where is our room?" Takao asked, interrupting the thoughts of the sixteen-year-old.

Kai looked at Takao, and then at their surroundings. "It's right here," he said and pointed at a door across the hall. Kai opened the door and let Takao in, as the gentleman he was.

Inside, Rei was sitting on his bed next to Max. He had one arm around the American, and it looked like he was comforting him. Or maybe they were comforting each other.

It was then Kai noticed – all of Rei's stuff was packed. Had he graduated? No, Rei wouldn't do that… Would he?

"Rei, what's going on?" Kai asked and looked confused at the raven-haired.

Rei sighted. "It's been three years, Kai. I've reached the limit. Their kicking me out. The only problem is – the elders don't want to take me back home unless I graduate." Rei said and looked down. "The funny thing is – I was always looking forward to be kicked out. I didn't really mind having nowhere to go, because I never had anyone I _wanted_ to go to. But now… Now I've got you guys, and frankly, I don't want to leave you guys."

Max had tears in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you Rei," he whispered unsteady, and cuddled up to Rei's body. The older boy hugged him tightly.

Obviously Rei and Max were a thing.

"I'll miss you too." With that, Rei softly kissed the young American.

.x.

Rei Kon was no longer a student at The Right Way. The Chinese walked away from the building and soon he was only a far away dot. His friends were left behind, with a promise to get out of there. A promise they intended to keep.

Max eyes where teary. He had finally found someone, and now he was gone.

"Aw… I'm so sad to see him go," Saga said, appearing behind them. It was clear that she didn't mean what she said. "Now, now, I guess it was for the best. Hmm?" She smiled sweetly, that stupid smile they all hated. "Though, to make it all better, I have a new roommate for you!"

To make it all better? Neither of the boys felt that this would make it all better.

"Mr Saien was placed in an extra bed in an already full room, because there was so where else free. However, now as Mr Kon is out of the picture," With those words she smiled at Kai, as she still thought they where a thing. "Mr Saien can have his bed! Isn't that great?"

Max looked down. That wasn't great at all. He, nor the others, wanted anyone else to be in their room. Yet he didn't say anything.

"I'll bring Mr Saien to your room once your classes are over for the day. Now, get on boys!"

The three boys walked away, not wanting to be near that woman anymore. When they where in the hall with the classrooms, they separated. Kai and Takao were still in eight, but as Rei where to leave, Max had written the easy so he could get out of there as fast as possibly, and now he was only delivering it before moving on to step nine. He really wanted to get over with this, he already missed Rei a lot.

"See you guys," Max said when he had delivered the essay to Idiot. He left the room and entered classroom nine.

"Maybe we should follow his example, just write that stupid essay?" Takao suggested and looked over at the dual-haired. "You know, the faster we write it, the faster we get out of here."

Kai shook his head. "You can do what ever you'd like, but I'm not writing the essay." Kai refused to give in. He wouldn't write the damn essay no matter what. He couldn't give in, he just couldn't. It was against his nature.

"Kai… It's better to just get on with it. Do you really want to stay here for three whole years?" Takao asked and gazed softly at the older boy.

Kai sighted. "I'll find another way."

With those words, Idiot decided to start the class. "Okay. Anyone who has written it? Then you can just deliver it, and walk to the room next door. For anyone who's new, my name is…"  
Kai didn't pay attention anymore. It was just the same damn information, and it didn't matter to Kai what he was talking about. He wasn't going to write it anyways. Takao on the other hand, seemed to listen. He was also actually writing.

By the end of the lesson, the bluenette was done with his essay, and had delivered it to Idiot. Kai hadn't, and he still wasn't planning on it. It was way under his dignity. He would find another way, just like he had said.

.x.

Later on, they where all back in their room. Takao was comforting Max, who still was a bit down about Rei. He was now determined to get through all the steps, so he could meet his boyfriend again. He wouldn't wait three years. Max had one only that day made it all the way to step eleven, and Takao was right behind him on step nine. They both wanted to complete the program. Not to be straight, but to get out of this place.

The door suddenly opened, and the small, chubby owner of the institute stepped in. A small boy with brown hair and big glasses, both covering up his eyes followed her. He was that nervous boy who had arrived that day with Max and Takao.

"Boys, this is Kenny Saien. He will be your new roommate," Saga said and shoved Kenny into the room.

Takao smiled friendly at the newcomer. "Hey, Kenny, remember me? We arrived at the same day. I'm Takao Kinomiya!" he said. Max smiled as well, happy that it at least wasn't some idiot, but someone he thought was okay. "And I'm Max Mizuhara."

Kenny nodded, and smiled nervously. "Guys, I'm sorry. I should really be here. You see, I'm straight! Honestly! I like girls!" he said and tried to convince the boys.

Kai walked over to Kenny. "Denier," he simply said and pulled Kenny by his collar over to the closet. Kai opened the wooden door, and shoved Kenny inside it.

Kai smirked. "Until you get out of the closet, you stay in the closet." Kai looked the door so Kenny couldn't get out. Grinning, he walked back to his bed.

"Let me out, let me out! I don't have anything to come out with, so let me out!" Kenny yelled and banged on the closet door, but for no use. Kai didn't open.

Takao on the other hand walked of to the closet.

"Come on, let's just let him out. Don't you have any empathy?" He complained.

Max agreed, and walked over to open the closet door that once had belonged to Rei. Kenny fell out, obviously leaning to the door, and looked angrily at Kai. "You had _no_ right to do that!" he said sounding very upset.

"I know," Kai said and shrugged, not really caring about that Kenny dude. Who was he to him anyway?

.x.

It was late night, and a few of the boys at the Right Way had gathered out in the hall. Kai was among them. They where going to sneak out, and go to a Gay bar called "Cock Sucker". On of the boys, a black-haired boy with turquoise eyes, seems to be one of those who had come up with this, even though he was very new. Kai recognized him as one of those who had arrived the same day as Takao. Next to him stood a short green haired boy, who he recognized as Oliver. He was holding hands with a blond, a bit taller boy who he knew was names Enrique. Both Oliver and Enrique had been at The Right Way for almost a year now, and everybody, except the staff of course, knew that they where a couple.

"Okay, okay! Be quiet, we don't want anyone to notice us. Is there anyone else we want to bring, someone we know wont tell on us?" the black haired said and looked at the crowd who immediately went silent. He seems to have that talent – to make people listen to him. Kai thought a bit. "My roommates probably want to go. At least Takao and Max. I'm not to sure about Kenny though…" Kai said and looked at the leader – Yoji or something.

"Bring Kenny too! As long as he doesn't know where we are going, it's okay. Besides he's too scared to tell," Yoji said and giggles slightly. Something told Kai that Yoji had a little thing for Kenny. Why, he couldn't understand, but the signals where pretty clear

Kai shrugged, and opened the door to his room. He walked over to Takao's bed first. The bluenette was sleeping heavily, and wouldn't wake up no matter how much Kai tried. He therefore waked Max and Kenny first.

"Oh, I don't know. Mrs Saga will freak if she finds out we're sneaking out!" Kenny said when Kai told them the plan. Of course he left out the small detail that they where going to a gay bar.

"She won't find out unless you tell her, and you won't tell her. Because then she will know that you where in it, because your aware of it. Now, get out in the hall Kenny. Max, you'll help me awake Takao," Kai said firm. Kenny got dressed in his own cloths – a white shirt, a red vest, a green tie and jeans shorts, and then left the room. Max also got dressed, him wearing a blue Tee with red details and yellow stars and a pair of light blue shorts. Kai himself was wearing a pair of black, baggy pants, a tight purple Tee, his famous white scarf that billowed when he walked and his black fingerless gloves, and yet again his shark fins across his face was back. They had been "confiscated" by Saga on his first day.

"Why do I got a feeling that we're not just going out with a few of the others?" Max asked and looked at Kai.

Kai grinned. "Because we're going to a gay bar."

Max raised an eyebrow. "A gay bar..?" he said, not sounding to into it.

"I've contacted Rei, don't ask how, and he said he'd be there," Kai said smirking.

That seemed to change his mind, because a grin spread across his face.

"Now… How do we awake Takao?" Kai asked and looked at Max.

"Hey, don't look at me. You're the one who 'suffered' isolation with him!"

Kai started to thing. "Well, I guess this would awake anyone…" he said and walked over to the bathroom. He soon came back with a glass of water. Before Max could say anything, he threw the glass over Takao who suddenly screamed and sat up in his bed.

"Ah!" he yelled. "Cold! Cold! COLD!"

His eyes then fell on Kai. "YOU!"

Kai chuckled. "Hey, I did what I had to do. Now, get dried up, your wet…"

Takao looked at Kai. "Oh, really? I didn't notice!" He said sarcastically before getting out of bed. Five minutes later he was back into the room, dressed in his own cloths – blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt with a red and white vest over, blue fingerless gloves and a red and blue baseball cap. He looked beautiful.

"What's this about anyways?" he asked, obviously forgotten about what Kai had done already.

"We're going to a gay bar," Kai grinned. "Now let's go!"

.x.

All the boys managed to sneak away. They where down in the entrance hall, where they met up with the girls who also where coming. Among them, where Emily, the bossy girl who had arrived with Takao, Max and Kenny, she was holding hands with a pink haired girl with yellow eyes, not to unlike Rei's. The pink-haired walked over to the three boys.

"Hey, your Rei's boyfriend aren't you?" she said and looked at Max. She smiled friendly at him and reached out her hand. "I'm Mariah. Rei and I, we grew up together."

Max smiled at her, and reached for her hand. "Yes, I'm Max. Nice to meet you. You know, Rei's going to be there to!" Mariah smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I know," she said grinning. "I'm really looking forward to see him again. I haven't really seen him for a while, as I was in a total different direction of the building, and far above him on the steps. I sure miss that boy."

.x.

Everybody who had sneaked out remained unrevealed for anyone who shouldn't know about them leaving, however most had decided not to go when all came to all. Outside the building, a minibus was standing. Two men where driving it. They let all the teens in, and even though they had to press up to each other, to Kai's delight as he was sitting next to Takao, they had a quite good ride.

"Hello, I'm Larry Morgan-Jordan!" one of the drivers said, the funny looking, small one. The other one introduced himself as Lloyd Morgan-Jordan. "Good thing they don't have an age line on the gay bar," Lloyd chuckled and looked at the teens.

That was true, because it wasn't really a bar. It was more like a place where you could get your self a drink, with or with out alcohol. They never really cared, as long as you paid them a dollar to get in. You could get anything from them if you paid, they didn't care if you were old enough. Many had tried to get it shut down, but no one had any actual proof that they were doing anything illegal.

Well over at the Cock Sucker, everybody walked in, but they weren't as many anymore. They were only nine left – Kai, Takao, Max, Kenny, Yoji, Oliver, Enrique, Emily and Mariah. Everybody else had bailed. Once inside, Kai noticed a very familiar raven-haired standing in a corner – Rei! He nudged Max carefully, and pointed at Rei. Max immediately ran over to him, and before they had even said a word they were in a very passionate make out session.

Takao laughed. "Ah, how cute are they?" he joked and looked at Kai. Kai only shrugged with a smile, before walking over to the bar. Kenny came running towards him just as he was about to order a drink. "You brought me to a gay bar?" he yelled and looked furiously at Kai. "I'M NOT EVEN GAY!"

Kai only laughed. "That's what you think. But by the end of the night, you'll be saying something entirely different."

Kenny looked as if he was going to say something else as well, but he shut his mouth and walked away. Kai went back to his order. He paid the waiter, and drank, slightly wondering if there was any alcohol in it. It wouldn't really surprise him, but right now he didn't really care about it as his mind were glued on something quite different – Takao.

The bluenette walked over to him and sat down on a chair. "So… what are you going to do for the night?" he asked and looked at the older boy.

Kai shrugged. "I'll figure it out soon enough." Just then a boy came over to them. It was hard to catch his looks in the dim light, but he was good looking. He smiled at Takao. "Do you want to dace?" the boy asked. Takao smiled polite. "No, I don't think so…"

The boy shrugged. "Ah well, I just though I should ask." With that he left.

"You know, you could just go dance with him," Kai said and smiled at Takao. "If you don't want to sit here all night of course," he added.

Takao seemed to think a bit about that, before I nodded. "Yeah, your right!"

The blue haired Japanese walked over to the unfamiliar boy, and started to dance with him. With that Kai decided that he should find someone to dance with him self. Takao had someone, so why shouldn't he too?

A tall boy with red hair was standing by him self. Kai walked over to him. "I'm Kai," he said and nodded at him. The redhead smiled. "I'm Tala. Care to dance?" he asked and grinned. Kai shrugged. "Why not?"

Kai and Tala walked over to the dance floor and started to dance to the song. The song was a bit quick, so everybody who danced phased along with the music. When it changed, however, it was a ratter slow song. Tala wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, and they moved with the music.

On the other side of the dance floor, Takao saw this. This wasn't what he wanted! He wanted to be the one with his arms around Kai, he wanted to look totally daft moving with that stupid song in Kai's arms. He was jealous. He excused himself from the boy he was dancing with, and with that left the bar.

Kai saw this. "Sorry," he said before leaving Tala alone and ran after Takao.

He found him sitting on a box behind the bar. He looked cold in the dark night, the wind was blowing and Takao's hair was flowing in the air. Kai walked over to him. Takao looked up. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be!" he said. Kai could see tears filling up in the younger boy's eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Takao looked at him. "You weren't supposed to dance with that guy… You were supposed to dance with me!"

Kai raised and eyebrow. "I only danced with Tala because you danced with that other guy!"

"I only danced with him because you told me to!" Takao asked. "Why can't you just make up your mind, and stop sending me all this mixing signals! Why can't you just do what you want?" he yelled, now sounding almost angry.

Kai looked at the younger boy. "What I really want to do?" he asked.

"Yes, do what you _really_ want to do!"

"Okay!" Kai said, and with that, Kai pressed his lips against Takao's. To cached by surprised, he kept his eyes opened and stared at Kai, but soon he closed them and their lips moved like they were made to do so. Kai wrapped his arms around Takao, and soon they were all wrapped into each other, finally being able to express their feelings for each other. Finally…

.x.

**A/N: **Oh, look – we're done with the chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I feel it went pretty okay. Now, before I forget to tell you guys – here is a few important things!

**1.** From Monday (June 8th) till Friday (June 12th) I'll be on the mountain with my class. That means that I will not be writing. Well, I probably will write, but I won't post for one simple reason – I don't have a computer there.

**2.** I will be away most of the summer. I'm going to England for three weeks in the beginning. I'm going with a Travel School, which means I'm going alone. Haha, sorry I just felt like bragging about it. And after that I'll be home for about one week or something before me and my family drive down to Germany and is there for a while, and takes a plain to England (again). The point is that I won't be home much in the summer, so there will be little or no updates.

Sorry, but that's the way it is. Now, let me know what you think and you'll get a cookie!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm home! I've had a great time at camp, and even though I'm not going to tell you what happened, I can say that we all cried, laughed, hugged and had a wonderful time we're never going to forget! One thing you HAVE to try before you die, is rafting! That was fucking amazing! But okay, enough rambling – here is the next chapter!

*

The need of air, made the boys pull away. The cold night air filled their lungs, and a fresh breeze flew through their hair. Kai smiled at the bluenette. It was weird how he felt about Takao after such a small amount of time. Maybe it wasn't love, but he definitely was _in_ love. He pulled Takao close to his body and gave him a warm hug. Takao sighted with a smile, and leaned against the dual haired. This was just perfect, and in Takao's eyes Kai was perfect – at least as close to perfection as you can ever come.

The bluenette leaned in to kiss Kai again. Hungrily Kai kissed back and begged for entrance, which Takao gladly accepted. A battle of domination started. Takao surprisingly knew, and grinned widely as he explored Kai's mouth. Kai just let him, if the bluenette had only known that Kai lost on purpose.

The kiss grew wider and soon Kai was lying on top of Takao, now becoming dominative again. With out caring that they were outside, in the back of a gay bar, he pulled of Takao's T-shirt and started to give him small butterfly kisses on the stomach. Takao moaned as Kai moved his lips to his neck, and started to lick him. Soon he had left a big, purple love-bite on Takao's neck. Kai's T-shirt was pulled of as well, together with Takao's pants.

*

Both boys where panting heavily, and grinned widely. Kai pulled Takao into his arms, and gave him a soft kiss. He had realized how much Takao meant to him. He'd never think he'd mean this, but he was actually grateful to Voltaire – if he hadn't sent Kai to The Right Way, then this would never happened. Kai would never have met Takao, and this night would never happen.

Now, they were just sitting there enjoying the moment. Who would have thought that sitting in the dark night while hearing crickets would be so peaceful, so… romantic?

*

While the two young boys were enjoying each others closeness, the Morgan-Jordan's were getting ready to leave. Most of them were already in the car, only Takao, Kai and Max were still in the bar. Max was looking for Kai and Takao, something that didn't work to well. The bathrooms were empty, except for one old, fat drunk dude throwing up all over, and they were not anywhere inside. Where could they then be? They hadn't left, that was for sure – the blond had already checked with the guard standing by the door. That meant they were still somewhere in the bar.

Finally, when Max had searched the bar for the third time, he saw the door to the backyard of the bar. Perhaps they were out there.

Max was right, they were there – and he wished so bad that he hadn't walked out just yet. Kai and Takao was making out. However, that wasn't the worst part – they wasn't wearing any cloths.

"Oh, ew!" Max yelled when he saw them and quickly covered his eyes. He was maybe gay, but naked boys weren't something he felt like looking at now, at least not if it wasn't Rei. Seeing as it was his friends, he wasn't to keen on it. "Get a room!" he complains.

The two lovebirds quickly get of each other, and covers up their locations.

With his hands before his eyes, Max starts talking. "Okay, I was looking for you, though I didn't exactly _hope_ to find you like this… Anyways, the point is that their leaving now, so you guys got to get going!" Max said, still with his eyes covered. "But get dressed first, will you?"

With that sentence Max left, and the two other boys were left alone. Takao cracked up and laughed like he had never laughed before.

Kai looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"Did you see his face?" Takao laughed as he found his boxers. Kai chuckled, as he joined the search of their underpants. After a good ten minutes they were both fully dressed. They tried – and failed – to look like they had before, but no matter what they could wipe their stupid grins of and their cloths was looking like they had been ripped off, something they had!

Kai softly kissed the bluenette, and Takao smiled. "So, are we going or what?" Takao asked and took Kai's hand. "Their leaving any time now!"

Kai looked at him. "Your… your actually planning on going back?" he asked surprised.

"Well, of course!" Takao said. "Wait… aren't you?" Now the bluenette looked slightly confused. Where was Kai going with this?

"Well, no… Takao, don't you understand? This is my chance to get away from that place! There is nothing there for me. The only thing I can achieve at The Right Way is to get back living with Voltaire. Frankly, I don't want that."

The dual-haired teen looked at the younger boy. "… Does that mean that you're not coming back with me?" Takao asked, almost with teary eyes.

Kai nodded.

"But… we just got together!" Takao said and took Kai's hand, as if that pulling him back would stop him.

"I'm sorry… I guess you can't have the cake and eat it too," Kai said and looked into Takao's eyes, before kissing him on the forehead.

"What's the point of having the cake if I can't eat it?" Takao said almost soundless.

Kai smiled softly. "One day, you will have the cake. It could be today, if you come with me."

Takao looked at Kai for several minutes. Then slowly, he shook his head. "I'm sorry Kai, but I can't. I need to go through this program. My family loves me, and they sent me to The Right Way for that reason." Takao sighted. "I think I'm going to go through the program. I love my family, and they mean a lot to me. I'm at least going to try."

Kai nodded. He understood, at least a little bit. Takao had family who loved him, and whom he loved – Kai hadn't. Of course, Takao wanted to be with his family, wanted them to be happy, and wanted to please them. That was understandable, even for Kai who never had wanted that for his family, not as through all his life his family had only consisted of Voltaire and himself.

"Good luck then," Kai said. He leaned in to kiss Takao, but pulled away again. He wasn't going to do this any harder. "I'll follow you to the bus, tell the others."

Takao nodded and looked down. Only a few minutes ago, they had been making love, and now… now it was only a few minutes before they were parted, maybe forever.

They walked through the bar, not noticing the music, just walking and having their heads full of thoughts.

*

Takao was sitting in the car of the two Morgan-Jordan's together with the others from The Right Way, except for Kai. Kai was standing outside the car, explaining calmly to the others that he wasn't coming back, that he was now running away. Takao wasn't paying attention. He was just sitting there thinking about how stupid he was. Why hadn't he told Kai that he wanted to come with him? It wasn't to late yet. He wanted so bad to yell out that he wanted to come with him, and yet he was just sitting there. Why was he just sitting there? Why wasn't he standing outside with Kai, saying good-bye to the others? He wanted so bad to do it, and yet he couldn't make him self do it. He had made himself a promise. He had made his family a promise, and he felt he couldn't walk away from it now. Kai didn't blame him. Inside Kai wished that he had a family that he wanted to turn straight for, but he hadn't so he had no reason to stay back at the Right Way.

And then the car drove… To Takao, Kai was just a small dot slowly disappearing. He was gone now, and never would he have the chance to be with Kai again. He had ruined it.

Great…

*

**A/N:** Yes, I know it's very short, but this is what you get for this time. I don't feel this is to good, but I feel there isn't any more changes I can to with it. I'm sure you can find some, but I can't so HA-HA. I'm the boss.

Okay, I'm going to stop that, because if I don't I'll probably be all idiot through the whole fic, with my authors notes. Yeah, yeah – I guess that's life. Now, hope you enjoyed. Let me know. If you didn't – STILL LET ME KNOW! Reviews are wonderful motivation. *hint hint*


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay! I think this is the last chapter. I had originally planned on having it much longer, but as you see it won't be that long. However, it's not just this chapter left, because there will be an epilogue as well! I'm so sick of this story now, and I didn't really want to finish it at all, but I'm doing it because of you lovely readers. Now, before I babble too much – read and hopefully enjoy!

*

Kai was still standing outside the bar, looking after the car that had disappeared around the corner. He wondered if he would ever see his friends again. More important – would he see Takao again? Or was this the end? The end of Kai and Takao? Maybe Takao would finish the course and later get married to a fine woman and live in a big house with four kids and a dog. Maybe… He wasn't sure, and most lightly, he never would find out.

It was getting cold. Kai shivered, and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, however it didn't help much – he was still quite cold.

He turned around, and walked back into the bar that he still was far too young to enter. He sat down with one of the tables, not sure what to do. He therefore only sat there, ordered a cola and slowly drank it. He wasn't sure if it actually was cola, the man who had given it to him didn't seem too trustworthy. The drink tasted like cola, but not just cola. However, Kai didn't really care. It wasn't like he hadn't been drinking before. He just sat still and drank his drink.

*

Meanwhile, Rei was in the other end of the bar, waiting for Larry and Lloyd to come back. Currently he was living with them. The elders didn't want him back to China, so therefore the two men were his only hope. But that was okay, he liked the Morgan-Jordan's. They were pretty cool, and they were more than willing to have Rei with them. They had said he was like a son to them. They had known each other for quite a while, as he had been at The Right Way for three years – it wasn't like he hadn't been at this bar a good few times through the years.

Just then, Rei noticed the figure sitting lonely by a table drinking something. Naturally, Rei recognised the boy – it was Kai. No one could ever forget Kai; he was as good as unforgettable. Rei walked over to the dual haired. Kai didn't seem to notice him, as he was drowning him self in his drink. By now, he had drunk a few glasses of this "cola", and he was getting a bit tipsy.

Rei sat down next to him. "Hello, Kai," he said friendly and met Kai's gaze. "Are you okay?"

Kai nodded barely visible. "Yes," he simply replied. It was easy to see that he regretted the decision to leave the Right Way – not because he wanted to be straight, but because Takao had decided to stay. Any moron with half a brain could see that.

"Don't worry, it's not the end. Not yet," Rei said and smiled a little bit.

Kai looked at Rei. "I know." And it was all true, too. He knew this wasn't the end, but maybe it was the end of Kai and Takao – for all he knew Takao was now shagging some random boy. Kai didn't think so, though. He knew Takao, and he knew that he wouldn't to that.

"Where are you going to live?" Rei asked suddenly.

Kai shrugged. "I'll find somewhere."

The Chinese frowned. "I could ask Larry and Lloyd. I live with them, and I think they have an extra bed."

Kai shook his head with a small chuckle. "We'll see."

*

As Rei had wished, Kai moved in with the Morgan-Jordan's. He was installed at the attic, in a small, hard bed right under a roof window. Originally, the bed was in the other end of the room, but Kai had pushed it there so he could see the moon. He liked the moon, he felt relaxed lying in his bed with the moon shining at him, just as he was doing right now. His cloths, those he had wore at the bar (as the others still were at the Right Way) was washed, and some of Rei's cloths were lying on his night stand next to his bed. Normally he wouldn't wear cloths like Rei's, but they would do for now. After all, it was better than a Metallica T-shirt he had worse so long ago. At least it felt long ago.

As he was lying there, looking at the moon, he slowly drifted into dreamland.

*

The next morning Kai woke up to someone throwing something at the house and yelling. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were definitely many. What was going on? Kai left his bed, got dressed and ran walked down the stairs. Rei, Larry and Lloyd were in the hallway looking out the small window placed on the door.

"What's going on?" Kai asked confused and walked over to them.

Rei turned around and looked at him. He sighted. "Look for your self."

Kai walked over to the window. Outside every single teen who were at the Right Way. They had signs with stuff like "Straight is great" and "Gay is a Sin!" This was no surprise to Kai, of course not. What else should he expect from an institute like The Right Way? However, there was something that surprised him – Takao was standing in the middle of the whole thing, waving with a big sign as he yelled like a maniac. This was something he hadn't expected. How could the bluenette do this?

Kai left the window. "I guess they've turned him…" he mumbled to himself, before leaving the hall and went into the kitchen.

"Kai… I'm sorry," Rei said. He understood, of course he did. But Max wasn't standing there like Takao. Sure, Max was there as well, but he wasn't yelling or holding a sign, he was just there, because he was forced to do so.

"But it's probably for the best. Takao and I couldn't have any future together anyway," Kai said, more to himself than to Rei.

"Hey, don't say that! I'm sure we can fix this somehow, you just need some faith in your self."

Kai looked at Rei. "I have faith in my self. I just think I've lost my faith in Takao."

There, it was out. Now he had said it, it was out for the world to hear. He didn't like it, but it was the truth. Seeing Takao like that was the last drop.

*

Weeks had passed since the incidence with the Right Way. It hadn't been any trips to Cock Sucker since Kai had escaped. By now, the Russian had figured that Saga somehow had found out about it, and they had therefore stopped – just in case.

However, they had some inside contact. It was with neither Takao or Max, but with the boy who had arranged the whole trip to the Cock Sucker – Yoji was his name. How he had managed to call them, he refused to tell, but he kept them updated. At first Kai refused to listen. He said he didn't want to know what was going on there, but the want of knowing how Takao was doing took him, and he soon gave in.

This particular day, Yoji gave them a call. Kai was the one to pick up.

"Morgan-Jordan residence, Kai's speaking," he said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's me, Yoji!" the voice in the other end said.

"Oh, hello Yoji. What's going on?" Kai asked. By listening to his voice he didn't really sound very calm, but his inside was screaming to know how Takao was doing.

"Uhm… Well, I just thought I'd let you know that Max and Takao is graduating on the upcoming Sunday," Yoji said hesitated.

Kai fell silent. Of course, he knew that sooner or later Takao would graduate, but for some reason he just hoped it would never happen. He had deep inside hoped that he would escape somehow, or been pulled out.

"Oh… that's… - great," Kai said, though his voice said something entirely different. He now knew that Takao was only a few days away from being ex-gay. He didn't want Takao to be ex-gay.

Yoji had obviously cached that Kai wasn't to happy about this, so he changed the subject. "Saga announced that the three year rule is changed. Now it's only one year. After one year, you kicked out," he said. "I think it was because of Rei. So that means that I either has to stay here for about half a year more, or go through the rest of the steps. Of course the latter will never happen." Yoji laughed a bit, tried to cheer Kai up, however he failed. Kai couldn't stop thinking that Takao was as good as straight… Who was he fooling? Everybody (well, except Saga and the other idiots that worked at the Right Way) knew that you can't just stop being gay! Unless your bi, you'll stay being attracted to the same sex. You can't just turn it off. Sure, you can pretend your straight, but you'll never actually be able to turn straight. It's just impossible.

"When is the graduating?" Kai asked, interrupting Yoji who currently talked about a possible trip to the Right Way.

Yoji stopped talking. "Sunday, at noon. Why?"

"Just wanted to know." Whit those words, Kai hang up and went into the living room. Rei was sitting there, watching a stupid cartoon at TV, laughing like crazy.

"Max and Takao are graduating on Sunday, at noon," Kai said and sat down next to the Chinese. Rei turned to look at Kai. "You mean… seriously?" Rei said.

Kai nodded, looking quite sad, but then he got a grin spreading across his face.

"What?" Rei asked and looked confused at his friend.

"I have a pretty good idea. Don't you think we should give the boys our support?"

Rei immediately cached up on Kai's plan.

*

It was Sunday December 1, 11:45 AM and the two boys were standing behind the chairs sat up outside the Right Way. They could see several teens sitting in neon pink dresses and neon blue suits, among them Takao and Max. Takao's long, blue hair was tied in a ponytail and for once, he wasn't wearing a cap. He looked tidy and like a stiff-up gentleman. What had happened to the good old Takao? Next to him, Max sat – also him looking tidy and stiff up, but Kai didn't take any notice to him. His eyes were at Takao. The bluenette was smiling. His smile could fool anyone, but not Kai. Kai could see that he wasn't really happy. He had to go through with the plan. He had to do it for Takao.

Takao was talking to an aging man, his grandfather Kai assumed, an other man with black hair, most lightly his father, and a young man a few years older than Takao with light blue hair – his brother by the looks of it.

The four Kinomiya men looked very happy and talked about things that had happened. The three oldest were patting Takao on the shoulder, probably encouraging him and telling him how proud they was. But Kai could see that, despite the smile, Takao wasn't happy.

"May I please have your attention?"

Saga's voice interrupted Kai's thought. Everybody went silent, and gave Saga their attention.

"Hello, my name is Mariko Saga. I am the former of the Right Way, and I must say it have been very much fun to work with your children. It's been hard. There have been tears and anger, and several who thought they couldn't make it. Some even thought they were going to give up, but finally the day has come! Every teen here has succeed their goal, and have found the right way. I am very proud to say that I have been helping them to be where they are today. Here today we have teens from all over the world, something we never believed would happen when we first started this! Now, when I call your name please come up here and you will get your diploma," Saga said with that disgustingly sweet voice of hers. "Now, I'll start with my list here. Adrianna Goal from New York, USA!"

Applause came, as Adrianna walked up. She had long, golden hair. She truly looked proud, as she got her diploma. She smiled before she walked back to her place, making sure her dress looked perfect.

"Akira Sazuki from Tokyo, Japan!"

A short boy with big glasses and straight black hair walked up with the ugly neon blue suit. He smiled nervously, took the diploma before walking back to his seat.

"We have to go now!" Rei whispered to Kai. Kai nodded firm, and the boys fast, but soundless, made their way over to the chairs where Takao and Max sat.

Rei quickly pulled Max away, and Kai did the same to Takao.

"What are you guy's doing here?!" Max said surprised, but flung himself into Rei's arm.

"What do you think? We're here to get you two!" Rei said and kissed the blonde boy.

Max grinned. "Thank you! But come on, we have to go now!"

Kai, Rei and Max walked, but Takao didn't move. "Takao, why aren't you coming?" Kai asked confused and turned to Takao.

Takao bit his lip. "I'm sorry Kai, but their happy now. My family his happy!"

Kai didn't understand.

"My family comes before me, I'm sorry Kai… I have to go back there, it's almost my turn." With those words, Takao walked back to the ceremony.

Kai didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to do something. He couldn't look at Takao just slip away. When he was back at Larry and Lloyd's, he thought it would be okay if Takao didn't want to come, but now he realised that it wasn't. It wasn't okay at all, he needed Takao! He couldn't just look at him slip through his fingers.

"I have to do something!" Kai said frustrated.

*

Kai walked up between the chairs. Takao's name had just been said, and the bluenette was about to get his diploma. Takao reached out for the sheet of paper Saga was holding, and at that very moment Kai spoke. "Wait." He wasn't yelling, but his voice was high and firm, and everybody turned to look at him. Takao's eyes were wide.

"I understand that you don't want to come with me, but please just think about this. What the hell are you doing?" Kai looked at Takao.

Takao looked at him in confusion, and Kai kept on his little speak. "We both know that your not straight, so why try to be something your not? You say your doing this for your family, because they want you to be straight. Okay, I understand you want your family to be happy. What I don't get is that you're lying to them to make them happy. Isn't it just much better to just accept who you are, and live with it. Besides, if your family really loves you, they'll understand and take you as you are. Takao, I want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me, that's okay. But I have one thing I want to say first. I love you."

Takao was speechless. No words escaped his mouth; it was as if he had forgotten how to speak. Like he all of the sudden he had gone mute. He tried to find the words, but they didn't come. Kai took this as an "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you", and left with regret of losing the one he truly loved.

Takao didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that fell into his mind. He took to diploma, but he didn't walk over to his place like the others had. No, he ripped it in two before running after Kai. He didn't care about the screams that begged him to stay, the surprised gasps, he just ran.

When he finally reached Kai, he flung his arms around his back. Kai turned around. He wanted to scream, and yet he just wanted to sing his heart out. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I love you, Kai!" Takao said and broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I don't deserve this!"

The bluenette sobbed into the older boy's chest. Kai rocked him carefully in his arms. "Don't worry, it's okay. I love you too," Kai said softly, before he pressed his lips to Takao's.

*

**A/N:** So, I guess that was it. I don't know if I'm happy with it, so I guess you'll be the judge of that. Please review and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! By the way, before I end this note – putting up the epilogue might take some time, because I'm having a little bit problems with the internet. This was finished yesterday, but internet was down all day… Now, I'm done.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** So, this is the epilogue I guess. It's pretty random, and just put out so you can see how I imagine them to be 20 years in the future, if my story was real. Enjoy.

*

**20 years later**

It was the morning of New Years Eve, and Kai and Takao were happily in their own dreamland dreaming all wonderful kinds of things. No surprise said it was about each other. However, something awoke them from their wonderful dreams. A loud cry from the living room to be exact. Takao glanced over at Kai. They both knew what it was.

Both men quickly got out of their bed and ran out to the living room. Their three beautiful children were there. The youngest one, their ten-year-old daughter Naomi Takara was screaming at her thirteen-year-old brother Hotaka Akira. Their fifteen-year-old sister Miya Tari was looking angrily at them and was yawing them about never waking her up this early in the morning ever again.

"Just shut the fuck up! Let me sleep! I don't care if Hotaka took the remote from you, just _shut the fuck up!_"

That was Miya talking. She was always grumpy in the morning and she swore like an old sailor, and she didn't care if her fathers disliked it.

"Miya Tari, what have I said about your swearing?" Takao said and looked at her with angry eyes. The thirty-five year old man was not happy about his daughter's language. Miya rolled her dark blue eyes as she fixed her long dark blue hair. "Whatever," was her only reply before she left the room, and let her fathers handle her two younger siblings fighting over the remote control.

Kai quickly held her back. "You heard your father. As long as you live under our roof, you follow out rules. Enough with the swearing, and you are not allowed to speak like that to your siblings!" Kai said, before he finally let go of her daughter.

"Fine," she said before she left the room. God, it was no easy chore to have a teenage daughter in the house, and the fact that she was adopted made it no easier. It was natural though, that she wanted to know who her real parents were. However, as they were dead, there was little that could be done.

Kai sighted. Takao softly kissed his cheek, and mumbled something in the other man's ear. "Period," he whispered and chuckled lightly, before walking over to the two other children. On a Saturday morning, there was a big fight with the remote control. Hotaka wanted to see his favourite program where in each episode one teen would be helped to for fill one desire, while Naomi wanted to see an anime show she liked very well. Every Saturday morning this fight went on, where Hotaka usually won, as he was older and smarter.

Naomi ruffled her fingers through her short light blue hair. She stared at her brother with dark brown eyes. She has learned by Kai how to give the best death glare you could possibly imagine. Hotaka flicked his gaze. "Come on, you got to see your show last time! It's my turn!"

"I did not! You saw your show last Saturday! I had to watch it with you, remember?" Naomi said and looked at her brother.

Takao interrupted. "I have a fine idea that will solve your little problem."

"What?" Takao and Naomi said in reunion.

"None of you get to see your program!" Takao said with a fake smile.

"What?!" the children repeated. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can! And unless you figure out a way to solve this, I will!" Takao said and sprightly looked at his children. He hated it when he had to be like this, but if the children were going to learn, he had to.

"Fine!" Hotaka said. "But I'm just saying, if you guys wouldn't be so cheep about you money, we could have two TV's and this wouldn't be necessary!"

Kai looked at his son. "We don't need two TV's."

"Dad, we live in a mansion for gods sake and we only have one TV!" Hotaka complained.

"I repeat we don't need two TV's!"

Voltaire had died 14 years ago, and Kai had inherited all the money. However, Kai didn't think they needed two TV's, no matter how much money they had. He didn't want his children to sit in front of the TV all day long, so one was enough.

*

It was 9 PM and the Hiwatari family was sitting around a big table together with the Kon family. Max and Rei had gotten married only one year after Kai and Takao, and they had two children together – Mizu Gay and Zhao Maxwell. Mizu was 14 and Zhao 9, so the kids both had someone to hang with. Mizu naturally hanged with Miya, and Zhao found company in Naomi. Hotaka was left alone with no one to hang out with.

"Hotaka, you remember Kenny and Yoji Brass, don't you?" Kai asked when he saw his son sitting there alone looking down on his food, while both his siblings had someone to be with.

Hotaka looked up and nodded. "Yes, why?"

Kai smiled at his son. "They have a son, Kenshin is his name. He is twelve. I think you will find a good friend in him. Their coming over now, you see."

As if on commando, Kenny and Yoji came in with their son. Kenshin black hair and almost black eyes covered behind a pair of glasses. "Hello, guys. Long time no see, huh?" Yoji said and smiled when he saw his friends. It had been three whole years, as the pair had lived in Northern Ireland for a while.

"Good to see you," Takao said and smiled at them. "Hey, Kenshin, do you remember me?"

Kenshin nodded unsure, and sat down on the open space next to Hotaka. Soon the boys had a good chat about something they both seemed very interested in.

The hours passes, and it was almost midnight. Another year had almost passed. The three families walked out on the porch of the mansion. Close by they could here people starting the countdown to midnight. The children did as well.

"Ten!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Takao and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Nine!"

Takao smiled and looked at Kai. It had years since he had wore his facial paint, but he had made sure to pass it down to his son.

"Eight!"

Takao turned around in the other man's arms and hugged him tightly. After all these years, there was still no other place he wanted to be than right there.

"Seven!"

Kai smiled into the bluenette's hair, and sniffed it. God, he loved that smell.

"Six!"

In the corner of his eye, Takao could see Kenny and Yoji walking over to the rockets.

"Five!"

Everybody was happy, and smiled. Miya and Mizu shared a blanket – at this time at night it was a bit chilly.

"Four!"

Kenny found a matchbox.

"Three!"

He gave the matchbox to his husband and smiled. Kai smiled at Takao, and looked him deep into the eyes.

"Two!"

Kai slowly leaned against Takao, just as Yoji lightened one of the matches.

"One!"

Kai leaned in to kiss Takao, and the rockets were fired off. Colours ruled the sky, and the Kai and Takao were deep in a passionate kiss. Slowly they pulled away for the need of air.

"I love you," Kai whispered and kissed his bluenette on the forehead.

They had found their right way.

*

**A/N:** I guess that is it. Nothing much, just a little something. I hope you liked it, but please review and tell me what you thought. Now the story of The Right Way is officially over. Though I'm not really to happy about this story when all comes to all, it will be strange to not write it.


End file.
